One Piece: Trinity Legacy
by The Shining
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy discovered One Piece and became Pirate King 20 years ago. 10 years later, he was caught and executed, but not before revealing that he had hidden One Piece. Now we follow Andy Trinity as he seeks to become the next Pirate King.


**A/N**: Here's the new story. Hopefully this one will be better than the last one. Especially my plots. So now enjoy. Again, I apologize for the trouble I caused. But I will keep this story going, no matter what!

_

* * *

Forty years have passed since Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew found the grand treasure One Piece._

_Monkey D. Luffy was known throughout the world as King of the Pirates and his crewmembers had their dreams realized._

_Twenty years later after the discovery, Monkey D. Luffy has been executed, leaving the location of his now legendary fortune and all that it contained a living mystery once more._

_However, his death did not end the Great Age of Pirates._

_Men and women, adults, elderly citizens, young and old traveled across the oceans once again, searching for the greatest and amazing treasure in the world itself._

_One Piece._

_

* * *

  
_

**One Piece: Trinity Legacy**

**Youth With The Crippled Arm**

**Escape To Follow My Dreams**

East Blue. One of the four seas of the known world. This sea is well known and famous for many reasons. It was said to be the place where few infamous figures lived, were born and raised. Especially two of them, the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy and the world's Strongest Swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

On route to one of the many islands in the East Blue was a ship. But not an ordinary ship. For this ship was a Marine ship. On the deck of the ship stood two Marine Privates standing a few steps behind another Marine, this one being a commanding officer. The CO was a man that seemed to be in his mid 30's with blonde hair with each half of the bangs combed to the side to avoid covering his eyes and wore a cowboy hat on top. His clothes were the usual for higher ranked Marines but with a few altercations. Instead of the white coat, it was a dirty brown, the shirt was dark blue and he wore brown boots with spurs on the back.

"Ain't this a nice day, pardners?" The CO spoke in a polite, Wild West accent. "We caught ourselves a pirate and I'm hankering to hang the varmint."

"But captain Josh, sir." The Marine Private on the left asked hesitantly.

"What is it? You have permission to speak yer mind." The Marine captain, Josh said, turning his head lightly to glance at the Private.

"Sir... Are you really sure the prisoner is a pirate? He's just a kid and probably said those words just to-" The private couldn't finish speaking as Josh suddenly turned around and jabbed the private on the face. The marine captain had a scowl on his face, looking completely angry.

"You idiot!" He said, dropping the cowboy accent. "Did you forget he took out six marines without breaking a sweat?!!"

"B-but he surrendered without a fight when we arrived, sir." The private stammered and found Josh's left foot stomping down on his chest.

"That doesn't matter, private! Anyone who says they're going to be Pirate King is bound to be another Strawhat Luffy." Josh replied, pushing his foot down with a bit more force. "And I refuse to allow anyone Monkey D. Luffy to happen while I'm leading this ship! Do you understand, private?!"

"Y-yes, sir..." The private replied and Josh removed his foot, calming down as he returned to his cowboy accent, replying. "Good. Now why don't ya go and rest? Have a sasparilla and calm yer nerves, pardner."

The private got up and saluted Josh. He quickly turned around and walked away. Josh sighed as he turned to look at the bow of the ship. _"I ain't lettin any of them pirates varmints even think of being Pirate King while I'm on watch."_

* * *

"Man, what a tough day." A young man said. Buck Private Mark was the cabin boy of the Marie ship High Noon. A youth at the age of 16, he had short black hair, light blue eyes, wore the Marine Cabin Boy uniform and was tall and thin.

Right now, Mark had just finished sweeping the port side of the ship and sighed. "Done. Now to go inside and clean up the prison hallway."

Mark picked up the broom and a bucket he had just filled with water and walked inside. He reached the supply room first and placed the broom away. Mark procured a mop and placed it inside the water filled bucket.

Since Mark knew the ship well, he new the quickest way to reach the hallway. He arrived, took out the mop and twisted it, releasing the excess water back into the bucket. Mark placed the mop on the floor and began cleaning.

The guard standing in front of one of the cells stretched his arms. "Hey Mark. Can you-"

"The usual? Sure." Mark interrupted, knowing what the guard was asking. Ever since they've started this trip, Mark covered for the guard when they both had work in the prison hallway. This was also Mark's only chance to speak to the ship's only prisoner.

Once the guard left, Mark resumed his cleaning. "He's gone. So where did I left off last time?"

"Something about the incident involving a Sea King." A voice said, coming from the cell where the guard had stood in front. It belonged to the prisoner, who turned out to be a young man around the age of 15. He had dark brown hair that fell to his neck with bangs covering the right side of his face, hazel eyes and pale skin. He wore a green shirt with a blue coat over it, black jeans and white sneakers with black stripes. He wore a fingerless black glove on the right hand, a strange pyramid like emblem on the back.

What was noticeable about the youth was that his left arm had a white cloth wrapped around it, covering the arm up to just after the rolled up sleeve of the coat. The youth was laying on top of a cot, his right hand under his head. "You said the Ensign had attracted one while fishing, right?"

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, Andy." Mark rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Ensign Malcolm's face turned pale when he realized he had fished a Sea King. He yelled and panic as the rest of us prepared to fight it. But the captain was already there. He quickly took down the Sea King and tied it up with nothing but rope. We all ate well that day but poor Ensign Malcolm. He never was able to live it down and now tries to fish in private."

Andy laughed after Mark finished telling the story. "That was a great one, Mark."

"I'm glad you liked it." Mark frowned and stared at Andy. "Andy, why are you here in the first place?"

"I took down six Marines on my own. I thought they told you." Andy explained. "I ended up hurting my arm and I surrendered."

"But that can't be the only reason the captain imprisoned you." Mark said, unconvinced. "He would've at least try to make you join the Marines."

"Maybe it's because I'm a pirate." Andy replied nonchalantly.

"A pirate?!" Mark yelled then placed his hand on his mouth. He moved closer to Andy's cell and whispered. "You're a pirate?"

Andy nodded. "Yup. And I'm gonna be the next Pirate King."

"No wonder the captain arrested you." Mark sighed, suddenly feeling tired for some reason. "He hates pirates with the passion of a fanatic."

"What does that mean? Wait, tell me later. Guard's coming back." Andy commented as the guard returned.

"The prisoner didn't give you any trouble, did he Mark?" The guard asked and Mark shook his head. "Not really. He stayed quiet the whole time."

"Hey, I'm hungry." Andy got up, standing in front of the cell. "When can I get something to eat?"

"Stay where you are, pirate! I'm watching you." The guard said and Andy took a few steps back. Mark rolled his eyes and commented. "Looks like you have things under control."

"Of course. What did you expect?" The guard puffed his chest in pride then exhaled. "I am a Marine. I won't let pirates like him running loose in the seas."

"That's good to hear. See you later." Mark picked up the bucket and left.

"Now behave, pirate. And I may give you something extra in your food." The guard scolded. Andy laid back on the bed, his right hand holding what seemed to be a key hidden from the guard's view. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Later that night. another Marine stood guard in front of Andy's cell. He yawned, a bit tired then slapped himself awake. "Can't fall... asleep. The captain will have my hide if I do."

"Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Andy yawned as he got up from his cot.

"Silence, pirate! Go back to sleep!" The guard yelled, pointing his rifle at Andy. But the latter merely yawned. "But how can I when you're being too loud?"

"For the last time, shut up!" The guard stood in front of the cell. He was suddenly surprised as Andy grabbed the neck of the guard's uniform and proceeded to bash his head against the cell. After a few hits, the guard lost consciousness. Andy searched in the cloth that wrapped his left arm and removed a key. One he had procured earlier. "_Sorry Mark. I didn't want to take advantage of you._"

He opened the cell and brought the guard back inside, laying him on the cot. Andy locked the cell and kept the key with him. "Time to escape. Can't be Pirate King if I'm in prison."

Andy managed to creep out of the prison hallway quietly. However, this lead him to the Crew , there were at least two Marines still awake. Not just that, but Andy noticed that the door opened into the room instead of out and it was wide ope, where the two Marines would be able to see him sneaking if he tried. "_Oh boy. This is gonna be harder than I thought._"

Andy managed to get a better look and saw that they were drinking from mugs. "_Is that ale or rum? Oh, how I miss both._"

As soon as the Marines made to drink from their mugs, Andy dashed past the open door and stopped. He waited for a few moments and released the sigh he had been holding when he knew they haven't noticed him.

Andy kept sneaking around, finding the door to the deck after a few minutes. He was about to open the door when someone called out to him. "Andy?"

He winced and turned around, noticing Mark. "Oh. Hey Mark."

"You're escaping, aren't you? I saw you swipe the key from the guard earlier." Mark said, bluntly.

Andy frowned and sighed. "Sorry Mark. But I needed to leave."

"You really want to be the next Pirate King?" Mark asked and Andy nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. It's my dream! Sail the seas. Adventure. Rum! Excitement! Rum! See the world! Rum! And did I mention the rum?"

"Four times." Mark replied and sighed. "I know where you're coming from. Being a Marine's always been a dream. But I always get in everyone's way."

"But you're already a Marine." Andy commented.

"I'm only the cabin boy." Mark sighed. "I made my decision. I'm going to help you."

"Really? Won't you get in trouble?" Andy asked as Mark shook his head. "I'll take the risk. Hopefully, the captain will make my hanging painless."

"Oh. If you somehow survive, let's be rivals. Like Luffy and Colby! Roger and Garp!" Andy said with the excitement of a child. Mark couldn't help but smile as he move towards the door. "I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear."

Mark walked out to the deck and looked ahead at the bow. His expression turned to surprise as he found Josh still standing there. "C-captain! What are you doing still up?"

"Hey there, pardner. I just thought I'd keep a lookout fer varmints tonight." Josh replied andstared at Mark suspiciously. "What are ya doing out of yer quarters, Buck Private?"

"Well.." Mark tried to search his thoughts for an explanation when he suddenly found himself in a chokehold. "What the?"

"Don't move if you want your man here dead." Andy said, looking at Mark and revealed a slight smirk at him. Mark understood what Andy was doing and looked at Josh. "Sir, don't listen to this pirate! Forget about me and stop him!"

"I'm not surprised. You pirates are damn cowards, using hostages and killing people." Josh snarled, having dropped his cowboy accent. "The ends justify the means. Well, I'll stop ya!"

"I'd like to see you try." Andy challenged. Josh smirked, his right hand holding some rope which he had thrown at Andy, The rope had been tied into a lasso and wrapped around the wrist of Andy's right hand. He then pulled hard, getting Andy's arm to open and release Mark from his chokehold.

"Where do you get all that rope?!" Andy asked, remembering that Josh had brought enough rope to tie him up good, even with his left arm's condition. "And where do you carry it?!! Did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?"

"I ate the Tsuna Tsuna no Mi. I'm a ropeman." Josh replied as rope shot out from his left arm and he managed to tie it into a lasso. "Now to rope this varmint. With my favorite game, Hangman."

Andy tried to struggle against Josh's pull on his right arm but the Marine captain had a better hold on him. And the fact that Andy couldn't use him left arm was a disadvantage as well. Another pull from Josh and Andy almost lost balance. Not having any other choice, he charged at the Marine captain.

Josh looked surprised or a moment then smirked as he dodged the young pirate and tripped him. "Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday. Nice try though, pardner."

"I know and you fell for it." Andy sweep kicked Josh's feet while he was bragging, causing the Marine captain to fall down. This gave Andy enough time to release his arm from the rope tied around his wrist since it had loosened up enough to do so. He saw Josh quickly getting up and tackled him back to the ground. "And stay down."

But the Marine captain turned things around, jabbing at Andy's right side and pushed him off. Andy quickly recovered and ran when he saw the chance.

"You're not getting away from me, pirate!" Josh threw his other lasso but Andy jumped to the left, dodging it.

But before Andy could keep going, he ducked under the swing of an object. When he raised his head, he saw Mark holding a broom in front of him. "A broom? How can you hurt me with a-" Andy winced, getting hit by the broom on the face.

"I got him cornered, captain!" Mark said, showing a slight smirk at Andy.

"Good job, Buck Private." Josh said as Andy smiled at Mark, his back facing the Marine captain. "I'll wrangle the varmint then I'll give those lazy bums a reaming for letting this happen."

Josh threw the lasso... And Andy charged at Mark, ducking under the broom and it ended up getting tangled with the lasso. Andy grabbed the stick of the broom and shoved it into Mark's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then tried to use it against Josh but the Marine captain pulled it out of his grasp.

"Nice try, varmint. What are ya gonna do-" Josh saw that Andy was already running away. "Get back here, ya rude little pest!"

Four Marines walked out into the deck. "Captain, we have an emergency!"

"I know that, you fools! Our emergency's getting away! Get that pirate!" Josh bellowed.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" The Marines saluted and chased after Andy.

Speaking about Andy, he had already reached the rowboats at the port of the ship. He was surprised to see that one was already prepared, with a sail to boot. "Mark... Thanks for the help..."

He got on the sailboat and loosened the ropes, releasing the boat and letting it fall to the water below. Andy raised the sail and the wind blew, sailing the boat away from the Marine ship. Josh, Mark and the others Marines appeared and watched him sail away.

"Prepare the cannons and shoot that pirate down!" Josh ordered but one of the Marines frowned. "But captain, all of the cannons are stowed away. By the time we prep them, the pirate will be out of our sights."

"Then shoot him down with your rifles!" Josh ordered. The Marines fired shots at Andy's sailboat but he was already too far away for their shots to reach them.

"Buck Private! Wake up the rest of the men and prepare to set sail! We've got a pirate to catch!" Josh ordered and Mark saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Mark ran back towards the deck. "Good luck, Andy. I'll follow my dream and the next time we meet. We will be rivals."

* * *

"YES!!!" Andy yelled as the ship kept sailing east, the wind blowing from the west. "Adventure! Romance! And RUM!"

Andy sat down close to the mast of the sail. He moved it slightly so the boat could pick up more speed. Andy couldn't wait to see where he would go next, excited at the prospect of adventure.

* * *

Here's the template:

Name: (Full Name)

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (Thief, Marksman, Navigator, Swordsman? What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)

Race: (Please, Canon One Piece Races only)

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: (Devil Fruit are not required. Please make a list of attacks/weapons used)

Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)

History: (Again, descriptive is good)

Personality: (Include positive traits, negative traits, hobbies, fears and whatever else you can think about.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream:

Other: (Anything else you can think to add)

Enjoy the story. Please read and review.


End file.
